Change of heart
by LoverPati
Summary: A one shot for now of when Bill proposes to Sookie and everything goes a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me in a dream and I just had to write it. So tell me what you think. I might continue it. I don't know yet. Again I do not own the characters. I just play with them. **

'Will you marry me Sookie?' he asked me while looking into my eyes. Pleading but there was something in me that just wouldn't answer. Did I want to marry this man? Sure he is a safe option. He loves me and cares about me. If he asked me few weeks ago I would say yes. Without a doubt yes but now. Is he my heart's desire? Is he the one guy I will be happy with? In the back of my mind I know I love him in a certain way but in that right moment I realize that I am not IN love with him. That I am in love with someone else. Someone I would never have thought it was possible to love. Someone I thought I hated.

Oh my sweet Jesus. I am in love with Eric Northman. Oh my lord. What do I do now? I told him that I prefer cancer over him. Oh god what do I do?

'I am sorry Bill but I can't marry you' I said and walked out of the restaurant very quickly. I left him there with his mouth hanging open. I took out my phone and called one person I could think of.

'Sookie to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?' he said and I think he was happy to be talking to me.

'Eric eh I am in Shreveport and could you... could you please come and get me?' I said with shaky voice

'Sookie are you ok? I felt some distress but I thought you are with Bill. Are you hurt? Tell me where you are and I will be there in few minutes'.

'I am fine I just… I need to… I need to get out of here, I am walking down away from the Olive Garden restaurant on the Preston Street '

'Ok Sookie, wait there I will be there in about 5 minutes ok? I am in my car already. I will see you in 5 minutes.' He said with worried voice. See I knew I could count on him. I can always count on him. Now to figure out what to tell him and more important how to tell him.

In less than 5 minutes Eric was on front of me opening car door for me. He had a worried smile on his lips. He looked amazing like always. Black leather pants and black t-shirt with Fangtasia on it. His hair shorter than the first time I met him but still beautiful. God, yes the man was a god.

'Thank you for coming Eric' I said looking at him from under my lashes. I did not know what to say or what to do but I was so thankful for him coming for me.

'That is never a problem. I always come to get you. Now do you want me to drop you home?' he said reaching for my hand and giving it a light squeeze

'NO' I said too fast and loud 'I mean can I stay with you for a little while? I really can't and don't want to go home yet' I said with plea in my voice.

'Of course do you want to go to Fangtasia?' he asked

'Yeah that would be fine' I said feeling better knowing I could spend some time in his presence. For some reason I feel so safe around him.

'Do you want to tell me what happened tonight? Where is Bill?'

'Can we talk about it in your office?' we were almost at Fangtasia and if I am to tell him the story of tonight I don't want to be interrupted.

'Of course' two minutes later we were outside Fangtasia. It was still early only before 10 so the line outside was still long and Pam was at the door. We walked in through the back entrance of the club and Eric led me to his office.

'Would you like a drink Sookie?' I nodded 'Gin and Tonic?' I nodded again. I felt so shy and weird being with him knowing that I am no longer Bill's that I want to be Eric's and that is the thing with Bill I hated the whole 'mine' idea. But with Eric I want him to call me his. I want him to be possessive of me just like I am of him already. I want him, simple.

A few minutes later I had a drink on front of me and Eric was calling Pam into the office. When she walked in she smirked at me and faced Eric

'I don't want to be disturbed tonight and I don't care who wants to come it stop them. Do you understand Pam?' he said in firm voice.

'Of course Master'

'That would be all Pamela.' And with nod of her head she walked out. I faced him. I looked him in the eyes and there was an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

'Tonight when you came to get me I walked out of the restaurant where Bill proposed tome Eric' His face fell and he dropped his eyes looking at my fingers and not seeing a ring.

'I see' He said his face emotionless.

'I said no Eric. I told him I couldn't. I left him Eric.' He was on front of me in seconds. His face so close to mine.

'Why Sookie?' he asked with emotion in his voice. Hope?

'Because I love him but I am not in love with him anymore. God if he asked me weeks ago I would say yes and I wouldn't think about it for a second but after everything that happened. In Dallas, with you. I know I should hate for tricking me to drinking your blood but I don't. I can't stand the thought of hating you Eric. Not anymore.' I said very quietly but I know he heard me. And the next minute he was kissing me. Kissing me like I have never been kissed before. Like there was nothing else but me and him. Pure passion. My heart melted. I wanted more. I put my hands around his neck and he lifted me and out me on his lap. We were kissing like that until I needed air.

'Sookie do you want to be mine? Is that what you are saying? I need you to put in straight forward for me. I need you to say it. I want to hear you say it.' I looked up at him.

'Yes Eric. I want to be yours.' His eyes lit up and he was kidding me again. His hands traveling up and down my body. One hand on my leg traveling up under my dress. When he reached my panties he broke the kiss and looked at me again looking for permission. I just nodded my head. Oh my lord I am doing this with Eric Northman. A sex god. Oh god what if I am not good? But in that very moment he ripped my panties to shreds and I parted my legs. He pushed one finger into me and gasped and moaned. Oh dear this feels soo good. He pushed another finger and pumped in and out of me. His other hand travelled to my breasts. He ripped the dress and my bra and put my right breast into his mouth. He sucked the nipple and bit it slightly and I came. It was so strong I have never experienced anything like that.

He took out his hand from between my legs and ripped the rest of the dress away and then quickly got rid of his own clothes. He lay me on the couch of his office and positioned himself between my legs. In one swift movement he pushed inside me. He was so big. It took a while to get all of him in

'God Sookie you are so tight. And so wet.' He pushed more into me and started moving in and out in slow motion and then, all of a sudden he pushed deep and hard into me I cried out.

'You are mine now Sookie!' another hart thrust 'Forever' another thrust 'say it Sookie, tell me you are mine'

'Oh god Eric I am yours!' he sped up. He wasn't making love no he was claiming me. Fucking me so hard I didn't know if I could keep up. It was amazing. In that moment I knew no other man could ever possibly satisfy me. He was so big and long and it felt good.

'Fuck Eric harder, I need more' and with that I bit into his shoulder hard and drew blood it pushed us both over the edge. But I couldn't stop drinking his blood. It was so good. It wasn't anything like Bill's Blood. It was sweet and spicy at the same time.

'That's right Sookie, drink my blood my sweet. Take me all in.' I came again. God this man was impossible to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue with this story. And for those who are fans of my first story 'For the first time' rest assured I will continue it I just need inspiration. So enjoy this chapter and review please ****J**** Oh and I was supposed to tell you for the purpose of my story Bill is not taken away. He is going to be pain in the side but we will get to rub into his face that Sookie is finally with Eric :D **

I was lying on Eric, with my head on his chest. I felt so safe.

'Eric, that was amazing. I have never felt anything like that. What was that?' Eric chuckled

'You mean orgasm?' I looked up at him. That is exactly what I meant. I had sex with Bill lots of times and what we did was great to me at the time but now, I know I have never experienced so much pleasure.

'I had an orgasms before Eric but never like that. That was amazing. We are so doing that again.' I said serious and he just laughed.

'Try and stop me Sookie. You are so tight and hot I could stay buried in you forever if you let me. Bill must have a pencil for a dick. Seriously. 'He said looking at me with lust in his eyes.

'Well you are much bigger.' I said and he looked so proud and I said 'but I don't want to talk about Bill's stuff right now.' I lifted myself up and kissed him again. This time slow and passionate. Telling him with a kiss what I was so afraid to say with my words. Sending it through the bond I know we had. He looked at me shocked. He lifted me up and sat me on his lap.

'Sookie, the emotion you are sending me, is it what I think it is?' he said with hope in his voice. I smiled

'And what do you think the emotion is Eric?' I asked shyly

'Love, Sookie. Love' I smiled and shivered I was so afraid he would not feel it back. I just nodded.

'For me? You feel that for me?' I just nodded not wanting to end this moment. He crushed his lips into me faster than I could say Love. And he was kissing me and in the next moment we were moving together. And this time we were making love. It was so full of passion and emotion. He looked into my eyes

'I do to Sookie. More that you know.' And he kissed me again 'Will you drink from me Sookie as I drink from you? Will you Bond with me?' What am I going to do say no? So I just nodded. I will deal with the consequences later in that moment I just wanted to be one with him. So when he offered me his bleeding wrist I drank and I loved it. At the same time he bit into my breast and we both came. It was so powerful I could feel wind around us. I could feel some powerful magic around us and when I opened my eyes I saw blue light surrounding us. Like we were in a cocoon. When we stopped it still lingered in the air for few minutes and then exploded into little blue sparkles. We both looked shocked.

'What was that Eric?' I asked a little shaken. What the hell.

'I have no idea Sookie. I have never felt anything like it and never seen anything like it. We will need to investigate soon.' He said looking at me. I just nodded. For some reason after this exchange my head felt lighter as if I let go of something. Everything seemed so much clearer to me. I began seeing flashback from times when I was with bill and started to see Bills influence on my decisions. Hatred exploded in my heart and I just wanted to break him. What the hell. He was influencing my decisions?

'Sookie? Dear what is wrong? Did I do something?' Eric asked worried. In that moment I realised that we were both still naked. But I was not shy. Hmm I will think on it later.

'Eric everything is fine, I just began having these flashback from the time I was with Bill and somehow I could tell that it was Bill's blood influencing me. I could feel it. Is that possible. Can vampire blood influence people like that?' I was so angry I did not know what to do with it. All of a sudden my glass with my drink that stood on the table exploded in hundreds little pieces. Both Eric and I looked that way shocked. Oh my sweet baby Jesus did I just do that?

'Sookie did you just do that?' Eric asked me curious.

'I have no idea Eric. I was just so angry and oh my dear what is happening to me Eric. First this light, then the memories now the glass.' I started crying and buried my face in his chest.

'My dear Sookie, we will find answers to all of these questions we have soon I promise. I will contact Doctor Ludwig and ask her if she can tell us anything tomorrow ok?' I just nodded 'and to answer your previous question. Yes Bill could have influenced you with his blood if he had enough of it in your system. He could make you feel more attracted to him. He could also influence your emotions. If you were angry with him, he could make you forgive him and so on. I suspect this is how he managed to keep you by his side for so long I think when you had my blood in Dallas it weakened the bond you had with him and made you realize what you really feel.' Oh my god. Everything I felt for Bill was a lie. From the moment we met and he gave me his blood he has been influencing, controlling me.

'That rotten bastard! I will kill him for this.' I said so quickly Eric laughed. 'Eric just think of how much time we have wasted because that piece of excrement controlled my every move. Hell I let him be my first everything. EVERYTHING Eric.' Eric made a dangerous sound

'You were a virgin?' he asked angry

'Yes I was.' I said quietly

'Now I am going to kill that piece of shit.' He looked down at me I must have looked tired because he said 'Come on now my Sookie, I will take you home' he kissed the top of my head. We dressed and headed out the door. I was thinking about how much I actually enjoy being called his Sookie. It has a lovely sound to it. It sounds like it supposed to.

'Do you have to work tomorrow?' Eric asked 'Yeah the late shift, why?' I answered

'I was wondering if you would stay at my house tonight. The sun sets a little after 7 I could drive you back or you could take my car tomorrow.' He said and I think he was nervous about my answer. I smiled. I have never been to Eric's house and to be honest I don't want to be anywhere my house right now so I just said 'Sure that would be lovely. You won't mind me driving your precious car?' I asked with Sarcasm in my voice.

'Sookie I will give you the world if you let me. I would give you everything. Besides just the thought of you behind the wheel of this car gets me hard' he said and winked at me. I blushed. He is so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok so I decided to continue with the story. I am still a little lost as to what I am going to write about so I do appreciate ideas from all of you. AS always I do not own the Characters and please please review.**

As soon as we took off I fell asleep in is car. I was so tired and no wonder I was after the night's events I had the right to. Next time I woke Eric was carrying me in his arms. I was too tired to protest. He brought me into is bedroom and undressed me then he put his shirt on me. I was half awake at that point. I wanted so bad to touch him but I was so sleepy.

When I woke up the next day I was a little disoriented. I felt lost. I dint know where I was and then all of a sudden the event of last night came crashing down on me. Oh my lord, I was with Eric now. When we exchanged blood last night something weird happened. Oh my got the bottle exploded. The memories. The proposal. Oh god tis was way too much to handle I started to panic. Then I felt a pair of strong arms tightening around me.

'Breathe Sookie or you are going to pass out' he said and kissed my back. I felt calm spread through my body and I felt so much better straight away. This man calms me down like no other. His voice alone makes me feel safe.

'Sorry, I guess I freaked out a little because of last night. I mean now I am more of a freak then I was before. I made something explode Eric.' I was begging to calm but I was still worried like crazy what was wrong with me.

'This is normal. Of course you worry. I would be surprised if you weren't worried. After all you are going through changes. But what you have to remember is that you have never been fully human. You can read minds. That is not a human trait.' He was right of course. I was always more but I just refused to acknowledge it. God how could have I been so frisking stupid. Whatever I am I could be even more with age.

'What time it is' I asked out of curiosity. I don't want to be late for work. Eric looked at the clock on the night stand and it said 6.03. I remembered him saying that sunset was after seven yet here he was awake. Ok this is weird. 'Eric shouldn't you be still dead to the world?' I asked worried.

'Yeah I should' he said with wonder in his voice. ' I should be still in my slumber' We both reminded quite for few minutes. Then Eric said 'well since I am fully awake and so are you and we don't have to leave yet how about we find something much better to do than stare at a clock?' he then pulled me down onto the bed and started kissing me all over and I mean all over until I was out of breath and screams. God the man was a god.

When we finally got out of bed it was after 7 and I had to go shower really quickly if I wanted to make my shift at Merlot's. Eric as promised drove me to my home town. The closer we got to Bon Temps the more I felt lonely again. Eric must of felt it because he said' I will come and see you tonight my Sookie' he turned his head and looked at me ' I will never let you go now. You are mine forever and I shall be yours also.' I turned red on my face and nodded my head. I knew in my heart he was right. I was his as much as he was mine. I loved him, simple.

When we pulled on front of Merlot's there were many people already inside. I knew this would be a very long shift. But I knew that after work I would see Eric. And he would make the whole world disappear. Eric opened my door and walked me to the back door. He then gave me kiss goodbye. Boy he was a good kisser. Now I knew he would be the only thing on my mind for the rest of the night.

When I waked inside, Sam was standing outside his office with an angry expression on his face. 'Hey Sam.' I said and went into his office and looked for a spare uniform I held under a shelf I usually kept my purse. I found it and put it on. I went out and began working on my section straight away. After half an hour Arlene came over as it was a little quite so wed had time to talk. She knew about my date with Bill last night so no doubt I will have to face an Arlene inquisition.

'So Sookie, spill how did last night go with you and Bill?' I felt all my blood drain from my face. What the hell do I tell people? I mean I wasn't with him anymore and now I am dating his boss does not sound very good, does it?

'Eh Arlene, me and Bill broke up last night' I said quickly and moved on quickly towards a customer that just came through the door. Thank god for people of Bon Temps that needed to eat. But now I knew the whole town will know I am no longer with Bill and the gossip will be going around like crazy. And as if the night could not get worse Bill came through the door about 10 minutes before we were about to close. He walked right into my section. What the hell. Did he not get the idea last night?

I walked over to this useless piece of shit and wished he would just leave me alone forever. I couldn't even look at his face without a grimace on my face. He looked up at me with what he thought were hurt puppy eyes. To me he just looked like he was being forced to show emotion.

'Good evening Sir what can I get you?' I said without emotion in my voice. I was good at that. Not showing people how I felt.

'Sir? Sookie are you fucking serious? What is wrong with you' he asked then he froze 'Sookie why the hell do you smell like him? What the hell did you do?' I looked without emotion on my face and ignored his questions

'We have true blood would you like one?' I said with a polite tone. I am so not having this conversation 'We have O positive and AB in stock' he was getting angry quickly and I giggled inside. I felt like I was on top of the world. Yeah smell Eric all over me because he did me last night like you never could liar.

'I don't give a fuck about the type of blood you have in stock Sookie. I want to talk to you about last night. We need to sort this out. I have no idea what happened that made you go to Eric but Hun you can always come back to me I will forgive you. You know I lo-'

'Don't say it Bill. Don't you dare say you love me because we both know that is not true. And if you don't want anything then you will have to leave.' I said tapping at my notebook. ' I'll have O positive.' He said ' and we are not finished talking about this Sookie' he said while I turned around and walked away. I brought him back his bottle of blood and walked away again without a word. As soon as I walked back to the bar Sam motioned for me to come to his office so I followed.

**So what you think of this chapter? There will be more on the way soon I promise. Please review. Love it or hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I came into the office Sam sat behind his desk and looked up at me all serious. 'sookie is there anything I should know?'

'I am not sure what you mean Sam?' I said with sarcasm in my voice. For some reason it annoyed me how judgemental he looked.

'I mean with Bill and the fact that you smell like a vampire and I know for sure it is not Bill. What is going on with you Sookie?'

'Well I am not with Bill anymore because he is a lying bastard and I am with Eric now so there. That is what is going on.' I turned around on my foot and walked out of his office. Like it is any of Sam's business who I am with. He has no right to judge me. When I walked out the back door I saw Eric waiting for me outside. I ran into his arms and kissed him

'Hi' I said after about 5 minutes of making out

'Well hello' he said with a smirk. 'If this is how you will always say hello to me, I have go away more often' he said with a wink. God I love that man. He led me to his car and I got in.

'So how was your shift?'

'Bill came in' I said and he made an angry voice ' he wanted to talk and I tried to ignore him but he got all angry that I smelled like you. Sam too wanted to know what is going on.'

'They are both jealous. They can't have what only I will ever have' He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly touched it with his tong which sent millions of electric sparkles to my core. I looked up at him with heat in my eyes. I wanted him right there in the car even though we were driving.

'Eric stop the car please' I said. He did as I asked. We were now near my house but I can't wait anymore. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved onto his lap. He looked shocked. I wiggled out of my shorts while kissing him hard. His hands were all over my body. Soon I have no idea how his trousers were also out of the way and we were joined again. He was so big but so good. This is what I needed to get this stress out of my system. My orgasm was building and it wasn't just a small one either. It was a mother of all orgasms. When it hit me I bit Eric's neck until I drew blood. In the same moment Eric roared and bit into my neck.

'Wow' I said. It was amazing. It was never like this with Bill. Never.

'Wow indeed' he said and kissed me softly. 'Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?'

'Nope' I said and smiled

'Well you are. I have waited so long to have you like this. I always wanted this. Always. Ever since I first saw you. And now you are all mine. I am very serious when I say I will never let you go. Sookie I won't, I can't not now not ever. I want you forever. Do you know what I am saying?' I knew but I wasn't sure I was ready for what he was asking of me.

'Eric I know what you are saying. I am just not ready to be a vampire yet. Give me time I need it. Please. I will let you, at this stage there isn't anything I wouldn't let you do but not yet ok? I will tell you when I am ready. 'He looked at me and nodded. I knew that when I was with Bill I never wanted to be vampire but with Eric I can't imagine a world without him and I would never be so selfish to just leave him behind. I could never face the fact that I would get older and he would forever stay young.

I kissed his nose and sat back on my seat. 'Ok now I am ready to go home Eric' he just laughed and drove us to my house. When we arrived in front I realized we weren't the only ones outside my house. Bill was there also and he was pissed. Oh dear lord. This guy just doesn't take no for an answer does he?

I got out of the car and walked up to him, Eric behind me with his hand on the small of my back.

'What do you want Bill? I asked

'Oh so now you know what my name is huh? What is wrong with you Sookie? What did he make you do? There are people that are above him that could help you to get you away from him. Just tell me and I will help you. You know I love you'

'Oh give me a break. I said I did not want to marry you for the simple fact that I am in love with Eric. Not you. Besides why would I want to when I can have him? Can you just please leave me alone. Leave us alone. I know that you controlled me with you blood. I know you forced me against my will. I will never forgive you for this. You hear me? Never!' I shouted the last part. God he always had to ruin everything. 'You knew how much I wanted Eric, the depths of the feelings I had for him but you supressed it. With your blood. And you never even told me what effect your blood might have on me. Well Eric told me and now I know it was all a lie. 'I looked at him with hate in my eyes

'Sookie I never lied to you. I love you. Can't you see that it was Eric who is trying to take you away from me? He is a monster. All he wants to do is use you and then throw you away like one of his whores. And I will be waiting for you when that happens.

When he began insulting Eric I just saw red. I slapped him I couldn't help it I just had to and then something seriously weird happened. Bill was lifted off of the ground and started shouting from pain. Eric just looked at me with shocked face.

I felt power like I have never did before. I wanted to hurt him like he has hurt me so many times. I wanted him to feel pain that he never experienced before. I wanted him hurt. And so my mind did what my body strength couldn't

'Now listen to me William Compton. I don't care what you think about me but you insult Eric one more time and it will be the last time' and then I let him go. He fell onto the ground with terror on his face.

'If I were you I would listen to her Bill.' Eric said. Up until now he reminded quite. He let me fight my own battle, which I was so grateful for.

I took his hand I started walking towards my house.

As promised chapter 4. So what did you think? review please. please


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we came inside of my house it hit me that i once again used powers i have never even knew existed.

' Eric' I said. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes ' What is wrong with me? I have never even knew i could do that. Why now? i have been alive for 25 years why is this only happening now. or better yet why is this happening to me at all?'

He just took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. 'I don't know my love but we will figure it out together. To be honest with you, watching you so powerful causing that bastard pain was a big turn on though' he said with a small laugh.

'Yeah i did kick ass didn't I?'

'Yes my dear you did' he kissed the top of my head. 'Lets get you to bed shall we? You have had eventful two days' I just nodded my head and let Eric carry me bridal style into my bedroom.

When i woke up the next day i felt strong arms around me. I jumped up when i realised that Eric stayed in my bedroom last night and now it is sunny outside and he is still in my bedroom with sun streaming in. However when i looked at Eric he was just fine. no smoke no fire no screaming pain. Huh this is interesting. What is happening here? I still covered my windows just in case Eric does burn in a while and went into my bathroom to clean myself up.

After i had that done I made myself breakfast and left a note for Eric before I left for work.

When i got to work sam was already there. He was looking at me weirdly at me but he didn't say anything. Damn right too. Noone is going to tell me how to live my life. I know Eric can be a monster but he would never hurt me. He was always the one who told me the truth. He might have not told me everything but he was always there for me always.

The day was going very slow. I kept looking at the clock all the time and the time seemed to stand still. All i could think about was Eric and his blue eyes and his body and other inappropriate things one should not think about at work. When six o'clock hit my phone rang. I quickly ran to the back to answer.

'Hello my darling' a voice purred into the phone. Eric i thought, shivers went through all of my body

'Hey how are you? How are you up? Shouldn't you still be dead to the world Eric?' i asked in a slightly worried voice. The sun was not down yet.

'I was actually wondering the same thing. I seem to be getting up earlier every day lately. But this is not why I am calling you Lover. I am calling to say i was lonely in bed without you. When do you finish i could pick you up maybe?' huh well this is definitely weird. Me and Eric like this. not worried. Just missing eachother. I very much like it though.

'I am finishing at 8. I would love for you to pick me up darling.'

'Darling huh? I like this new Sookie. I shall be there before 8 lover' I felt bad about how i treated him before. But he is mine now so no need to be sad about it now.

'Ok then I will see you soon' and I hanged up. I was so happy.

Even with all of this weird stuff happening around us i felt happy that he is with me. i felt like nothing could hurt me now.

The rest of my shift flew by with thoughts of Eric and the fact that he will come and collect me after work. At 7.45 he walked through the door. The way he walked always seemed like he owned the place. I walked up to him with a big smile on my face. the entire place went silent. He bent down and kissed be on the lips.

"Hey there" he said

"Hey back" i said. "i am not finished yet so do you mind waiting up few minutes? I will bring you True Blood"

"Sure" he smiled at me and sat at the bar waiting for me. God his is a good looking man and he is all mine. I realized that all people in Merlott's were looking at us with their mouths opened. I ignored them. Again he was my choice and i will be with him forever he will not be getting rid of me any time soon. But then again I don't think he wanted to and I was happy about it.

When 8 O'clock came i was so happy. I walked back into Sam's office to get my Stuff back. But sam was already there waiting for me. He had a very angry face and I couldn't understand why he couldn't just be happy for me. ah well better face this now rather that later.

"ok Sam let me have this. What is it that you are so angry about?"

" Are you seriously asking me that question Sookie? How could you fall for his lies. You know they can't love. None of them could love you like other people could"

" Oh don't you dare Sam Merlott I know right well that you mean like you right. Love me like you only could? What can I do to make you see that he is what i want? You know what i actually don't care if you want to be like this then do but my personal life is just that, personal so why don't you just stay out of this" I said this a little louder than i wanted to. In a flash Eric was behind me with a very angry look on his face.

Hey guys I am sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. But please if you want next chapter please please review and give me motivation to write more


End file.
